AK-47
AK-47|CSO AK-47/60R|60R|false AK-47/CSO2|CSO2|false AK-47 ('''A'vtomat K'alashnikova Model 19'47),'' Автомат Калашникова in Russian, is an assault rifle exclusive to the Terrorist in the Counter-Strike series and in Counter-Strike Online. Overview AK-47 can hold up to 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO. This assault rifle is the trademark of the Terrorists although it is also used by the Russian government. It does high damage per hit but comes with high recoil so spraying with this rifle makes the user lose their accuracy tremendously thus it is not recommended to spray unless the player is skilled. It is also the most popular assault rifle among the Terrorists due to its high damage and deadly accuracy. Advantages *High damage for an assault rifle *Short reload time *High rate of fire *Cheaper than its counterpart, the M4A1 *Accurate in long range *A very reliable rifle in normal match *Purchasable by game points, except Taiwan/Hongkong region Disadvantages *Loses accuracy in just several shots *Very loud. Reveal position *Purchasable only for the Terrorists in Original mode *Very high recoil *Wild spray pattern *Quite expensive ammunition cost Tips The AK is only purchasable by the Terrorists, making it the most commonly used weapon among the Terrorists. The AK-47 can be fired in full automatic, does high damage and has cheaper purchase price when compared to its counterpart, the M4A1. It has high recoil which makes the user lose accuracy in just several shots and it also has loud firing sounds, which is not suitable for assassination attempts and will attract enemies. Tactics *Fire in burst or one-by-one in long range. *In close range, fire continuously and aim for the stomach. The bullets will spread to the head. *Stay stationary while firing AK-47 to get an accurate result. However, squat (press shift) can be done to avoid the recoil from becoming too wild. *Use the AK-47's loud sound as an advantage as it will bring your opponents to you and you can ambush them. However, this tactic needs skill. *In far or middle range, when the recoil is too high, perform a quick switch (default key Q) so that the crosshair will become normal again (do not do this in close range as you will give the enemy a chance to kill you). Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Used by Spetsnaz, replaced by the AKM in the 1959. * : AK variants were still in use today. * : Used by Special Air Service in some operations. * : Used by Navy Seals in some operations. *Fernando: seen in earlier player model. *Keith Icahn: seen in some promotion posters. Terrorist: *Phoenix Connexion - Seen in official comic stories. *Elite Crew - Seen in selection icon. *Arctic Avengers - Seen in old selection icon. *Guerrilla Warfare - Seen in selection icon. *Asia Red Army - Seen in posters. *Michaela - Seen in posters. Comparison to M4A1 Advantages *Higher damage (+2) *More accurate (+5%) *Cheaper (-$600) *Faster reload (-0.6 seconds) Neutral *Same fire rate (91%) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Disadvantages *Higher recoil (+12%) *Heavier (+4%) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20) *Cannot attach a silencer Variants There are several variants for the AK-47: AK-47 Dragon= All features for AK-47 Dragon are same to original one except the skin. if the player possess Dragon Knife, the reload time will be 1 second faster than the original. |-| AK-47 60R= :Main article: AK-47 60R. AK-47 60R is a modified version of the original AK-47 made by Rex Research Institute. It is excellent against zombies but rarely found in Rex's supply box. |-| AK-47 Gold= AK-47 Gold can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It is gold-plated and very stylish. If compared to the original version, the AK-47 Gold only varies in appearance. This weapon obviously has the same model to the AKM except its firing, cocking and reload sound. The only advantage of this weapon when compared to the original version is it can be purchased for both teams. It is one of the most wanted weapons. |-| AKM= :Main article: AKM. The AKM used to be an alternate skin for the original AK-47 before it was officially released. It is an improved version of the AK-47, it is lighter and has lower recoil but has lower firepower. Thus, it has a level restrict. |-| AK-47 HQ= This variant is only available as a high definition skin for the AK-47 in the Korean localized version of Counter-Strike Online. |-| AK-47 Red Edition= This red assault rifle is produced in a limited quantity. AK-47 Red holds 30 rounds of 7.62mm NATO ammunition for each magazine. It is the most popular assault rifle among the Terrorists due to its high damage in assault rifle series. |-| Gallery AK-47= v_ak47_cso.png|First person model File:Ak47_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Ak47_worldmodel.png|World model Hunter spade promo.jpg|Keith Icahn with AK-47 File:Ak47_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon de_dust2_20120224_1345210.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Ak47_demo.gif|Spray pattern (Takes time to play normally) Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| AK-47 Gold Edition= ak47gold viewmodel.png|View model ak47gold worldmodel.png|World model File:Ak47gold_shopmodel.png|Shop model cs_militia_20111226_1020000.jpg|In-game screenshot 547523_479914438716264_1996804815_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Did you get the AK-47 Gold Edition into your collection now? No, but will try next time No, and I don't want it Yes, and it is great! Yes, but I regret it... |-| AK-47 Dragon= File:Ak47dragon_viewmodel.png|View model Ak47dragon worldmodel.png|World model 935597_464903983584964_869199465_n.jpg|Ditto Ak47dragon shopmodel.png|Shop model AK47 Dragon.jpg|In-game screenshot Ak47dragon.gif|Fire and reload animations File:Ak47dragon_hud.png|HUD icon 150px-Newloots_dragon_600x300.jpg|SG/MY Poster 1373961656 incso 20130711 20130714 updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesian Poster ak47drkr.jpg|Korea poster Dragonskp.jpg|Ditto ak47dcp.jpg|China poster Dragonset poster tw.png|Taiwan poster drgknifeset.png|AK-47 Dragon, Dragon Knife, M4A1 Dragon with 50 Advanced Code Decoder and Code Box Fast reload sound |-| AK-47 HQ= Ak47hq vmodel.png|View model 9007766190468561.jpg|In-game screenshot Ak47hq.gif|Fire and reload animations ak47hqcb.jpg|Obtained from Codebox |-| AK-47 Red Edition= File:Ak47red_viewmodel.png|View model AK-47 Red 2.jpg|World model 20121024ff 4.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| AKM= Gallery File:Akm_draw.png|Drawing File:Akm_viewmodel.png|View model 9007761895498314.jpg|In-game screenshot akm.gif|Fire and reload animations akm hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon allwp_4.jpg|China poster 090212 newskin.jpg|Korea poster Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| AK-47 60R= Gallery ak47 60r viewmodel.png|View model ak47 60r worldmodel.png|World model De nuke0012.jpg|In-game screenshot AK-47 60R.jpg|Promotional poster cv60rcp.jpg|China poster ak4760r hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound |-| Trivia *The AK-47 was designed by a famous Russian firearms designer, Mikhail Kalashnikov in the 1947. *The AK entered service of the Soviet army in the 1950s. Later, Soviet Union supplied them to the communist forces around the world. *The AK-47 in real life is actually a weapon which is widely used by the terrorist forces and bad guys due to its cheap price and good reliability. *The Soviet army replaced the AK-47s with AKM in the 1959. The AKM was later replaced by the AK-74s which are chambered with 5.45x39mm rounds in the 1970s. *The AK-47 in real life is chambered with 7.62×39mm russian instead of 7.62 NATO. *The AK-47 has a large amount of license or unlicensed copies and variants built by other countries. *The AK-47s that you can find today are usually copies. Only a small numbers of AK-47s were built by the former USSR. *Avtomat means automatic. *The English, translation for AK-47 is Kalashnikov Automatic Rifle 19'47'. *The model lacks the Cyrillic alphabet "ОД " and "АВ" which is always engraved on the Russian-made AKs in real-life. *A dragon print, can be seen on the receiver of the golden AK-47. *In real life the charging handle of the AK-47 is on the right side of the gun, in contrast to the in game version which has the charging handle located on the left side. The same erroneous also featured in many other firearms in the game. *The gold and red variants of AK-47 in game are actually based on AKM due to the textures. External links *AK-47 at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Avtomat Category:Russian weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:Point weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Code box items Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Russian